justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
U Can’t Touch This
"U Can't Touch This" by'' MC Hammer'' is featured on Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as DLC), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of, Just Dance Wii and Just Dance Now. Dancer The coach is a man who wears a red and dark purple suit and red glasses which resembles the one that MC Hammer wore in his music video for the song. He has red hair and a red bracelet in his hand. UCantTouch coach 1@x.png|Original Canttouchthis coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The routine takes place in what seems to be a brick alley. On the wall, there are white-colored graffiti that are just scribbles on a wall. On'' Just Dance Wii, the graffiti has been changed to purple and red lights has been added to the floor. On Just Dance 3'' and'' Just Dance: Greatest Hits[[Just Dance: Best Of|/''Best Of]], the graffiti has been changed so that it now says 'JUST DANCE'. There are also lights and spinning records that appear throughout the song. In Just Dance Now, the background is simplified and the graffiti is now just random drawings (more similar to the original version). Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for this song, all of which are the same. All: Make a stop sign with your right hand in front of you and your left hand by your hips during the line 'Stop! Hammer time'. The third Gold Move is the final move for the entire routine. UCTT Gold Move.png|Only Gold Move Appearances in Mashups U Can't Touch This ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[ThatPOWER|#thatPOWER'']] *''Good Feeling'' *''Jailhouse Rock'' *''Love Boat'' *''Maneater'' *''Moskau'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' Captions U Can't Touch This ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Cocktail *Hammer Time (sometimes appears as Jump and Feel) *Happy Hour *Hitch Home *Lean (renamed to Backstroke) *Seatbelt Pictograms Names In Just Dance Now files, you can discover the names of the pictograms. Here they are: * canttouchthis_cross * canttouchthis_double_punch_left * canttouchthis_double_punch_right * canttouchthis_elbow * canttouchthis_pose_cant * canttouchthis_rip * canttouchthis_stop * canttouchthis_swim * canttouchthis_thumb Trivia * This is the only MC Hammer song in the main series. * The song in it's entirety is a total of 4 minutes and 30 seconds long. It has been shortened, probably to save time. ** It's cut off right after when "Stop! Hammer time" is sung a third time. * Part of his pictograms in Party Master Modes and Mashups are blue. ** In ''Just Dance Now, all of his pictograms are blue. * The caption Hammer Time (sometimes as Jump and Feel), makes U Can't Touch This ''the only song in ''Just Dance ''to have two different captions for the same dance move. * The pictogram sprite has the fewest pictograms in the entirety of [[Just Dance Now|''Just Dance Now]], along with That's the Way (I Like It) (tied with only 14 pictos) and Girlfriend (only 13). * Along with Hot Stuff ''and ''TiK ToK, this song was temporarily removed from Just Dance Now on March 26, 2015. However, they returned later that day. * In the Just Dance Now menu, the song is mistakenly placed between Can't Take My Eyes Off You and Cercavo Amore, probably because its code name in the files is CantTouchThis. This has later been fixed. * If you follow this link, you will find the Just Dance 3 files of the song in the Just Dance Now server. Gallery UCan'tTouchThisBubbleJDBO.png|Just Dance: Best Of bubble Tex1_256x256_f26f40e6c669ac97_14.png|U Can't Touch This Canttouch.jpg|U Can't Touch This ucanttouchthisjd3shopmenububble.png|The JD3 Shop Menu Bubble HammerMenu.png Canttouchthis .jpg|U Can't Touch This canttouchthis_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Youcanttouchthissqa.png canttouchthis_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Videos File:MC Hammer - U Can't Touch This File:Just Dance - U Can't Touch This File:Just Dance 3 Groove Century U Cant Touch This File:Just Dance Wii "U Can't Touch This" File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - U Can't Touch This - 5* Stars File:U Can't Touch This - Groove Century Just Dance Now-0 References ru:U Can't Touch This Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Solo Males Category:Pop Songs Category:Covered Category:90's Category:Not Covered then Covered Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Recycled DLCs Category:R&B Songs Category:Demo DLC Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Downgrade Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited